


终极家庭梦想

by NAOAN



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAOAN/pseuds/NAOAN
Summary: 色情主播水，有钱大佬皮，正牌男友卡西，





	终极家庭梦想

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankFre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankFre/gifts).



> 斜体字是留言内容
> 
> 用语粗俗警告

“哇哦，感谢mk47的金子，留言让Sese唱什么歌了吗，嗯，刷太快了，没有看见……”拉莫斯对着镜头露出一个标准的职业笑容，调整了一下坐姿，继续拨弄吉他弦。“ _现在也塞着跳蛋吗_ ——当然啦，”拉莫斯从边上摸出一个遥控器，放到镜头前向大家展示，“开了中档，等到大家再给我多刷一点金子，就调到最大档，Sese说话算话。”

他又说了些有的没的，直到一个名为03Geri的账号进入直播间，直播间里立刻炸开了锅，一片起哄，让03Geri给主播刷金子，“噢，是Geri呀，Sese今天用的跳蛋是你上次寄来的那个，金子刷到十万的话就能开到最大档啦。”拉莫斯对着镜头招了招手，好像在招呼一位老朋友，手机那端的皮克回忆了一下，那个跳蛋挺大的，还是红蓝条纹的，他立刻在直播间回复： _不信，让我看看。_

“金子刷到十万再说。”拉莫斯笑嘻嘻地瞥了眼镜头，也不管跳蛋还在他屁股里震，继续拨动琴弦唱歌，皮克对着手机屏幕恨地牙痒痒，这婊子就知道要钱，他想，但还是立刻送了十万过去。

“哈哈，Geri还是一如既往的大方，那就给你看一下好啦…… _快点把穴露出来_ ——不要急，现在就给你们看……”拉莫斯慢吞吞地把琴放到床的另一边，调整了一下摄像机的位置，然后把底裤脱下来，对着镜头翘起了屁股，让直播间里的所有人确认他的确好好地含着跳蛋，“嗯，看见了吧，Sese从不说谎，”他回头看了一眼留言，03Geri是高级会员，留言被置顶了，一眼就能看见： _吐出来看看，真的是上次送你那个吗？_ “Geri不相信是那个吗？哈哈……现在就拿出来让你确认，嗯……”拉莫斯把跳蛋从松软的屁股里拽出来，发出了“啵”的一声，直播间里的人都听见了，送金子的提示音响成一片，留言里问他是不是从早上就开始塞着了，发现有水从拉莫斯屁股里流出来，大腿上亮闪闪的，有人说应该是刚刚被男人干过，精液都还含着呢。皮克盯着那个跳蛋看了一会儿，大小是他上次送的那个，但是这个是白色的，于是他又留言： _不是这个，我送的是红蓝条纹的，退钱。_

“不会退钱的，Sese没骗人，用了白色的安全套而已…… _主播喜欢皇马吗？_ 这位你是第一次看Sese的直播吗？哈哈，HALA MADRID！”拉莫斯对着镜头笑了一下，把跳蛋上的安全套拿下来，露出了里面的红蓝条纹，他对着镜头眨了眨眼睛，“Geri以后也不要记错了，最讨厌巴萨了，第二讨厌的是马竞。”

皮克立即退出直播，点了个举报，理由是人身攻击，然后又重新进入直播间，看见拉莫斯已经换了个东西插进屁股里了。是那种可以吸在墙面上的假阴茎，被拉莫斯拿在手里深深浅浅地抽插，他双腿大开，露出大腿内侧的纹身。

“嗯…哈， _想在腿上面纹自己的名字_ ——我可没说不可以，看你刷了多少金子啦，刷到五十万可以加Sese的私人号噢，之后想干什么可以慢慢来、唔……”他好像是插到了自己的敏感点，皮克看着手机里满脸潮红，发出阵阵喘息的拉莫斯想，这都是骗人的，真的插到他爽了，应该是会发着抖，一句话都说不出来，更别说读留言了，再过分一点的话，摁住他不让他那么快就射出来，这样最后高潮的时候，拉莫斯会爽得整个人一抽一抽的，下面咬得很紧，还会翻白眼。

送金子的提示音随着拉莫斯越来越高的呻吟变得更多了，皮克看着假装高潮的拉莫斯有点犯困，跟风送了几万金子，然后留言： _想看_ _Sese_ _一次两根。_

“嗯……想看一次两根，要再送多一点才行，”话音刚落皮克又送了十几万金子，拉莫斯假装惊讶地瞪圆了棕色的眼睛，嘴巴张成了O形，“哇哦，那因为Geri，所以双龙给大家看好啦，其实已经快要高潮了刚才……”留言区里刷出一片茄子的emoji，皮克想你那个高潮是撸出来的，别以为我没看见你另一只手悄摸着干嘛呢。

拉莫斯从旁边的柜子里拿出了另一个尺寸差不多的假阴茎，是黑色的，他先一只手拿着黑色的那根放在嘴里舔，另一只手继续用肉色的那根插自己，得了空还可以瞥一眼屏幕上的留言，大多数都是想看他在假鸡巴上噎住自己，于是拉莫斯配合地做了一组深喉，发出了些干呕的声音，看官们都很满意，具体体现在了刷金子的声音又渐渐变大了上。

舔得足够湿了，拉莫斯气有点喘不匀，他调整了一下姿势，一根假鸡巴插在屁股里，又用另一只手去给自己扩张，他对着镜头把自己的洞扒地更开，露出里面深红色的穴肉给大家看，皮克觉得自己有点吃亏，明明是他付的钱，结果被别人也都看到了，正要留言，拉莫斯开始把另一根假阴茎也插进去了。

“啊……嗯，有点太粗了，Sese要适应一下……”他躺在床上大口喘气，胸口夸张地起起伏伏。没过一会儿，留言里纷纷催他快点动，他们说婊子是不会被鸡巴伤着的，你不是最喜欢这样了吗？有些新来的问，这个主播是不是真的总是被人轮奸？一次两根，还是黑人的尺寸，一定很松了吧，那些常看拉莫斯直播的人就说他们也不知道，不过好像是有固定男友，但也好像在外面卖呢。那他的男友可真倒霉，碰上这么个爱财如命的婊子，每次做爱得带两层安全套才敢插他吧？

评论里一边看拉莫斯用两根鸡巴操自己，一边聊成一片，拉莫斯没再去看屏幕了，他听着金子到账的提示音，把假阴茎插地越来越深。

皮克却被这些人弄得有点烦，他刷了个最高档的金子，有个附加功能是评论区禁言一分钟，只有他一个人能留言，拉莫斯再次抬起头看评论区的时候，只看见皮克屠屏了——

满屏的Força Barça。

拉莫斯气得翻了个白眼，干脆把姿势变成了后入，懒得再去看屏幕了。一分钟很快就过去，留言区又热闹起来，大概是在喊03Geri真有钱，也有些骂他是傻逼，皮克不在意，盯着拉莫斯背上那个小小的纹身出神。

用后入的姿势时，拉莫斯总是很容易高潮，他手再也撑不住了，只能把屁股高高的翘起来，一只手伸到后面去操自己，时不时再去回复一下留言，皮克觉得拉莫斯快要到了，刷了几十万金子，留言让他把假阴茎换成感应的那种，拉莫斯看在那么多钱的面子上很不情愿地把之前的两根拔了出来，说好吧，你有钱听你的。

感应的假阴茎也是皮克寄给拉莫斯的高档货，大概就是看直播的人可以通过向这个直播间刷金子的方式，让这个假阴茎震动，刷的金额越高，震动幅度越大，拉莫斯收到时很是震惊，他有点想劝这个富二代还是把心思放在正事上，别有事没事研究怎么远程干他，可是最终没说出口，一方面是因为他也要吃饭的嘛，另一方面是皮克家是巴萨最大的赞助商，拉莫斯暗搓搓地想有没有可能通过这个方式曲线搞垮巴萨。

那个假阴茎插进去的时候，刷金子的提示音更多了，几乎是每时每刻都在震，可是幅度都不大，皮克想象自己插拉莫斯的频率，从十几万，二十几万，一路上升，拉莫斯被爽得流出了眼泪，隐约间听见有人敲门，直到皮克刷到一百万的时候，他终于两只手抓紧床单高潮了，他大腿一抽一抽的，艰难地扭头看向房间的门。

“nene，已经结束了吗？”

 

 

直播的镜头被掐断了，可是声音还没有，看官们屏住了呼吸，只听见拉莫斯的喘息声、脚步声、和一句“做得好”。

03Geri退出了直播。


End file.
